Gorick's Stash List
Detailed herein are all of the lcoations used to secret our information within Loch Moadan while awaiting pickup. Should you manage to obtain any documents from the Explorer's League or their allies, place them in one of these locations and one of our messengers will pick the package up within the week for delivery to our base of operations. Once you have memorized all of the locations withi this book, burn it so that it cannot be obtained by our enemies. Shoudl you suspect for any reaosn that our enemies might be suspicious of your activities, burn the book immediately. By no means should this ever fall inot enemy hands, lest our routes of communication be compromised. For Ragnaros! Location 1: Western Loch Dock Northeast of Thelsamar, there is a small dwelling and a dock that are utilized by dwarves on occasion durin fishing season. Store the package in a watertight container under the dock, out of sight. Drop offs and pickups from this locations shoudl occur onyl at night as to reduce risk of being witnessed by fishermen in the area. This dropoff point will receive reduced priority during the fishing season for obvious reasons. Location 2: Grizzlepaw Den South of Thelsamar, there is a large hill. On the south side of the hill, there is a path leading ot the cave at the top. Store packages behind the rocks in the back of the cave. Please refrain form continued use of this cave as a shelter and/or hideout. Utilizing this cave for such compromises the security of our packages and our messenger routes. Location 3: Shanda's Lair There is a small hovel to the southwest of the excavation site that once belonged to a reclusive hermit. Shanda's residence in this cave, however, has driven all potential inhabtitatns away. Just out the motuh of the cave serves as a perfect drop point. As a reminder, Shanda is an enormous murderous spider the size of two dwarves. Do not drop documents IN the cave, even if Shanda is not currently present; she will be, given time. Location 4: Ironband's Cubby A side passage in the heart of Ironband's Excavation Site leads up to a well-hidden and disuesd alcove. Hidden right under the noses of the Explorer's League, this is a prime dropoff spot. The Troggs have distracted the Explorer's League, but do not forget they are still hostile to us. Take care when accessing the sit eat night. Trogg's may be waiting in ambush. Location 5: Mo'grash Skull Idol This stone skull idol seems like part of the ogre grounds, but is furhter south than the ogres actually roam. Place documents at the base of it. Do NOT place documents IN the mouth of the skull idol. Several documents have been permanently lost this way, as wella s one hand, mysteriously. Location 6: The Grove in the Loch A small grove of three saplings in the center of the Loch serves as a well-isolated drop off point. Draining of the Loch has left this space slightly less isolated. The crocolisks have helped to mitigate this. Category:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Category:Books